A day at the beach
by Dark-Angel-Of-Light1994
Summary: Well after raising the money the four friend's finally make it to the beach for a day of fun! This is just a one shot so I hope you all like it.


They had just arrived to the beach, it was a clear sunny day, just first thing they all did was run to the sand and set up, Olette laid down on a towel and started applying sun block to every section of skin she could reach. "Anyone wanna get my back for me?" "I'll do it." Hayner took the bottle from her and applied it on her back, blushing a bit as he did, seeing her in her orange two piece really was something.

Hayer got up then looked over at the blue ocean as it waved against the sky, the smell of it came drifting over."I can't believe we finally made it!" Hayner looked over at Pence in his red trunks with a red shirt to match, he almost looked like a lobster. And Roxas in his black and white checkered trunks and black T-shirt. "Guy's I say we race into that water! Look it's calling us." And as Hayner said that they all started running towards the water peeling off their shirts, the water felt nice and cool on them, Roxas and Hayner got into a splash fight while Pence sat there just floating in the water.

"You guy's should put some sun block on!" Olette yelled at them, Roxas and Hayner looked at each other and gave a nod, they walked over to Olette Roxas grabbed her leg's while Hayner grabbed her arms and they picked her up. "Hey put me down!" She struggled against them, but they just carried her to the water. "On three." Hayner said and him and Roxas started swinging the shrieking Olette. "One."

"Guy's let go right now!""Two." They kept swinging. "Hayner! Roxas!""And three!" They let go of her and she flew into the water, she came up and glared at them but all the guy's just stood there laughing.

Olette marched over and splashed some water at them, they all splashed back and slash war began, all of them just splashing each other, laughing and having fun.

The sun was still up and shinning as Roxas and Olette started to make a sand castle, then they moved from the castle to burying Hayner in the sand, making him look like a far it was all fun until Seifer and his gang came up, "What are you loser's doing?""We're having a day at the beach it's a free beach you know!" Hayner glared up at him from the ground, Seifer chuckled at him, "So what you're a mermaid now?""MerMAN you moron!" "Whatever you say loser.""That's it! Once I get out of this sand consider your butt kicked!""As if!" Seifer laughed, Rai laughing with him, Fuu just standing there quietly.

Roxas looked from his friend's to Seifer, "Can't we all just get along for one day and you know enjoy the beach?" Seifer considered him for a moment, "Fine I guess, for today only!" He nodded then him and Rai ran to the water and went swimming, while Fun sat on a towel under an umbrella. Olette looked at Roxas. "Way to go Roxas!""Well I just want one relaxing day, now lets finish Hayner the mermaid.""I'm a merMAN!" Hayner huffed but everyone just laughed, the day from there went pretty smoothly, except for the sunburn Hayner got from his chest up."I told you to put on sun block." Olette told him, "Yeah, yeah, but the other two didn't!""Well I normally don't burn in the sun." Roxas stated as he shrugged."And I did apply some before we got here." Pence smiled nervously, Hayner just sat there grumbling, folding his arms across his chest which hurt. "Ow! Stupid sunburn!" Olette shook her head and put some lotion on Hayner's burn, blushing slightly.

"How about I go get some pretzels?" Roxas looked at the other's, "Yeah! That'd be great!" Hayner gave a small smile to scared to give a full blown grin. Roxas got up dusted the sand off of him and walked across the beach, he walked up to a stand that sold pretzels."How can I help you?" Ask the guy behind the counter, "Four pretzels please.""What would you like to drink sir?""Drink?" Roxas blinked a bit him and his friends didn't think of money for drinks."Yeah, it's part of our special, you get a free soda with each pretzel." The guy smiled at him, his green eye's starring at Roxas from under his curly brown thought for a moment and told him the drinks he hoped his friends would like, while taking out the guy nodded and went to get the order, he came back two minute's later. "And here you are." He smiled as he took the money and gave Roxas his change and waved at Roxas. "Have a good day." "You too." Roxas said as he headed back to his friends, he sat down and passed the pretzels around along with the soda's."Wait did we have enough for soda's? We forgot to add them in!" Olette freaked out spilling some of her soda on Hayner's camouflage trunks. "Olette calm down!" Hayner signed looking at the soda spill.

"The soda's were free Olette it's some kind of special.""Oh good." Olette sighed in relief then took a bite of her pretzel.

The four of them now started watching the sunset, it really was amazing to see how the sun painted the sky with red and orange a bit of pink too."You ever wonder why the sun sets red?" Roxas asked."No why?" Pence looked at him, "Oh no reason." Roxas blinked a bit, why did he even ask that?

"Well we should get going soon." Hayner said standing up, "It's going to get dark soon and we don't want to be home late right?"The other's nodded and got up packing their stuff up.

Once on the train they all started talking about what a fun day it was. Roxas smiled at the other three. "I hope we all get to go to the beach again.""We will." Hayner grinned, then winced a bit from the burn on his face. "It's a promise! One day we'll all come back!" Hayner put his hand in towards the other's, Olette, Roxas, and Pence all placed a hand on his. "It's a promise!".

A/N: So I got really bored so I was playing Kingdom Hearts two for like the millionth time, and you know watching how much those kid's wanted to go to the beach made me want to write it! So yeah enjoy my fail that only I will probably understand, but I do hope you all like it!


End file.
